Livestock producers and grain farmers are perpetually faced with the problem of trying to salvage downed crops caused by environmental effects such as wind, hail and snow storms. A primary method for accomplishing such salvage is to permit livestock to graze in the areas where crop damage has occurred. This practice, however, results in control problems, for the livestock will often overeat due to the abundance of available food in a very limited area. On the other hand, once out of confinement, the livestock will sometimes fail to gain a maximum amount of weight due to excessive movement in the unconfined pasture area.
In the past, power corrals for livestock have been developed such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,959 to Steel. These corrals are designed primarily to move livestock from one place to another while maintaining the stock in confinement, and no provision is made for controlled grazing by the stock in an area laid out along a defined path.